I Need You
by LEXX66
Summary: After Raw is off Air. Hunter goes into Shawn's Lockerroom and tells Him how he Really feels about him. Slash pairing,If you don't like please don't read it.


** I Need you**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter or Shawn Vince owns them all.**

**Warning: M/M pairing,If you do not like slash pairing please do not read it.**

**"Shawn?**

**Shawn turned around and looked at Hunter before he opened the door to the lockerroom.**

**"huh?"**

**" I have something to tell you".**

**" I want go hunter." Look I'm really sleepy just let me go back to my Hotel room and get **

**some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning before we leave for the next house **

**show."**

**Shawn read for the door handle.**

**"Wait," Hunter said, Suddenly not ready for Shawn to walk out of the door. If He did, **

**Hunter knew he'd never have another chance to tell Shawn how he Felt.**

**Shawn got mad now.**

**"Hunter Let me go!"**

**Shawn said while trying to pull Triple H out of his way.**

**" Shawn did you mean what you said to me when we was in the car?"**

**"the part about you loving me?"**

**"Hunter..."Exhaing a harried breath, Shawn sliped his hands in his pockets.**

**" forget what I said."**

**"What if I don't want toforget it?"**

**A tingling sensation spread across Shawn's shoulders,and not sure he'd heard him **

**correctly, Shawn slowly turned to face him.**

**He met Shawn's eyes witha hopeful look.**

**"hmm?**

**"What is I said that I love you too?"**

**Shawn's heart went into overdrive. His throat filled with emotion,making speech **

**impossible. Hewas too stunned to move, too excited. Since the first day, Shawn had a dream about this moment a million times, but Shawn was so used to this dream not coming true that he wasn't sure he could trust what he heard now.**

**The excitment fizzled. Of course, this wasn't real. Just days ago Hunter told Shawn that he **

**didn't think about him in that way.**

**" Hunter don't pity me I'm a survior. Just because you don't love me doesn't mean I'll wither up and Die." Shawn hoped to hell Hunter sounded covincing.**

**"You don't need anymore,do you?"**

**"No, I don't."**

**"what if I need you?"**

**Shawn's breath caught in his thoat.**

**"I...Hunter,I already told you not to pity me."**

**"this isn't about pity, Shawn. this is about me wanting you in my life **_**needing**_** you in my **

**life."**

**Shawn couldn't believe him. this couldn't be true.**

**this was another dream. **

**" Just friday morning you told me you had no feeling for me other than **_**friendship. **_**Don't **

**expect me to believe you've changed your mind in threee days."**

**" No, I haven't changed my mind--"**

**"see--"**

**"i just finally stopped ignoring my heart," he finished.**

**Shawn met his eyes firmly, not daring to hope again. He didn't want to set himself up for a another disappointment.**

**Slow, Hunter moved a little closer to Shawn. **

**Shawn did't dare to move.**

**He didn't dare braethe. He didn't trust his hearing.**

**" Man I love thaat deer look,"**

**He heard the pounding of his haert in his ears.**

**"you do?"**

**"Oh yeah. He slipped an arm acroosed Shawn's back,**

**gently caressing his nape. "but not as much as I love you"**

**Shawn's eyes fluttered shut at his words,then opened to make sure he was really here, **

**that Shawn wasn't actually dreaming.**

**He was there. This was real.**

**"but you said...you said it wouldn't work.."**

**"I was scared then, but not anymore."**

**He frowned "Hunter...**

**"Damn it, Shawn,you are really going to make me beg,aren't you**

**Shawn's eyes widened as he stared at his in surprise. **

**What he in Hunter's eyes made his haert leap.**

**Man,He really serious. "you..you really love me?"**

**"Yes, damn it." But he smiled.**

**"I don't want you to leave me. **

**Ever I know that might be asking too musch, but I hoping we can live together in my **

**home in Ct..I even fighured you want to sale your house sense becy died and only you and **

**your two kids are livind in it by your selfs."**

**Shawn laughed.**

**what is so funny?"**

**" hunter is was just thinling the same thing. About moving in with you so we can be together."**

**"You were?'**

**"Yh-huh. In fact, just this morning, I called my dad because he was worry about me after **

**rebecca died, he thought that i'll quit wresting and he told me good luck.**

**"Hunter do you really love me?"**

**Shawn asked after a moment.**

**"Me Shawn or Edge."**

**"I love you and only you and the man I first lay eyes on year ago and that person is you Shawn Michaels and I wan't you in my life Shawn you and your kids. It's That simple. **

**And I'm hoping you meant what you said last week... that you love me,too.''**

**"Oh Hunter.**

**I've always loved you ," Shawn's admitted breathlessly.**

**"then marry me, Shawn," Triple H said. Be with me for ever."**

**Shawn's eyes filled with tears.**

**Triple H lifted Shawn's hand to his lips "I'm begging."**

**"as mush as I'd love to see how far you'd go to win my hand in marriage," Shawn said a smile spreading over his face,"that would be pointless. because I'd only be punishing myself."**

**Triple H's eyes lit up. "so you'll marry me?"**

**" oh...yes!"**

**Triple H took Shawn in hisarms and kissed him until the locker room light would blow put **

**they were like two teenagers, making out in the lockeroom---something Shawn had never done before. **

**He giggled.**

**"You laughing at me?" he asked,nussling his nose againsted Shawn's.**

**"No I'm just happy." He paused. "Pinch me, Hunter Let me know this is isn't a dream He kissed Shawn instead,and his eyes fluttered shut.**

**"Is that real enoungh for you?"**

**"It still feels like a dream."**

**"Maybe its is. One that's come true."**

**"It definitely is," Shawn said wistfully. For a while he'd given up believing in the power of dreams. So mush had gone wrong in his life. **

**But as Triple H held him in his arms, He knew this would be the best thing that ever happened ibn his life. People held the power to make dreams come true in their lives. **

**As long as you blieved were possible.**

**And Shawn did.**

**THE END**


End file.
